


Firsts

by foolsthesemortalsbe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsthesemortalsbe/pseuds/foolsthesemortalsbe
Summary: Alec and Magnus are ready to take the next step in their relationship





	

“Alexander,” Magnus said quietly, his voice breathy. Alec had taken to kissing along his jaw, and it took a great deal of willpower for Magnus to pull back enough to look Alec in the eye. “Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Alec looked and sounded hurt, and Magnus could guess why.

“We don’t have to jump into this,” Magnus said. He didn’t want to talk Alec out of it necessarily, but he didn’t want to feel like he was letting Alec make a decision he’d regret. Alec had already walked them back to Magnus’ bedroom and the weight of what they were considering had firmly settled itself on Magnus’ shoulders as soon as they’d ended up next to each other on the bed.

“I want to,” Alec insisted. They were still beside each other, still fully clothed, but Alec still managed to hold Magnus closer, his hand sneaking to the skin showing between Magnus’ shirt and his jeans.

Magnus had to grit his teeth to keep from reacting too much. “I know you do,” Magnus said, and he knew he did too. “But why don’t we slow down. Just a touch.”

“You don’t…?” Alec’s face fell further, his grip loosening.

“No, I do,” Magnus said, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair. “But why don’t we start slower.” He closed the distance between them again, this time moving his mouth carefully against Alec’s, not letting Alec drive so much as he had been. He felt Alec try to press him, but Magnus wasn’t having any of it this time; if they were going to do this, Magnus was going to make sure to do it right. “Be patient,” Magnus whispered.

Alec made an indignant sound into Magnus’ mouth. “Please, Magnus.”

“We’ll get there,” Magnus promised, his mouth moving to Alec’s jaw. “Don’t rush.” They hadn’t done much together, but Magnus had learned. He nibbled at Alec’s earlobe and ran a hand across Alec’s waistband, drawing delicious sounds from the Shadowhunter. He groaned low in his throat when one of Alec’s hands snaked further under his shirt and pulled him closer, and the other gripped his thigh.

“What do I-” Whatever Alec was going to ask was cut off by a gasp as he shuddered. “Magnus.”

“Hm?” Magnus hummed against Alec’s throat, not pausing as he slowly worked his way down to the bit of Alec’s collar bone that was exposed.

Alec took a shaking breath, as if he were trying to steady himself. “What do I have to do,” he managed, “to get you out of that shirt?”

Magnus grinned and leaned back, a mischievous look in his eye. “Ask,” he said, his hands already working to get his shirt off. “A simple ‘please take your shirt off’ will do.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Alec’s eyes were roving over the panes of Magnus’ abdomen as his shirt came away.

“You’re already in my bed,” Magnus pointed out, throwing the shirt to the floor.

Alec’s face flushed, and he suddenly seemed as if he wasn’t sure what to do; his eyes didn’t stray for a second from Magnus’ bare chest.

Magnus was suddenly worried that he’d been right in thinking this was moving too fast. He shifted back without thinking about it, as if putting some distance between them would protect him from the reaction he feared. “Alec?” Magnus asked, apprehensive. It wasn’t often that he used the nickname (at this point his full name felt like the nickname), and the word was enough to snap Alec back to the present.

Alec blinked at him, clearly trying to get his bearings back. His hands had fallen to his lap when Magnus had pulled his shirt off, and now Alec wrung them together like he didn’t know what to do with them.

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked carefully. He’d long ago gotten used to showing skin around other people, but he found himself almost wishing for his shirt back; if he was making Alec uncomfortable, he wanted to remedy it as quickly as possible.

To Magnus’ surprise, Alec actually looked relieved. “Okay?” Alec asked. He reached out tentatively to rest his hand on Magnus’ bare waist. “You’re perfect.”

“Perfect is not a word I’d use,” Magnus said, relaxing significantly even as he felt his face and chest flush. His heart had picked up the pace again and he took Alec’s free hand, pressing it flat against his breast bone. He studied the mesmerized look on Alec’s face and committed it to memory; sometimes there were people who looked at him like that when he was working, when he dropped the glamor on his eyes or when magic was simply crackling around him, but Magnus couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him like that simply because he was in front of them, if anyone had ever looked at him like that.

“I think it’s an acceptable word,” Alec said, finally looking up again to offer Magnus a small smile. The look on his face, so open and eager and, yes, slightly apprehensive, was so unlike the Alec that Magnus was used to seeing that Magnus couldn’t think to do anything but kiss him again.

“What do you think?” Alec asked a minute or so later, his breath warm against the skin of Magnus’ neck.

Magnus had to pull his thoughts together quickly, because he’d, rather quickly, lost whatever train of thought had been involved in the conversation. “What do I think?” Magnus repeated softly. He had one hand balled into a fist around Alec’s shirt and the other still resting against the back of Alec’s neck, where it had ended up somewhere in the middle. “I think this would be nicer if you didn’t have a shirt on,” he said, electing to ignore any discussion of calling himself _perfect_ (it was not an adjective he thought belonged in the same room as him).

“Only if you want to,” Magnus added quickly when he felt Alec hesitate.

By way of answer, Alec leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. That was something Magnus had noticed about Shadowhunters – everything they did was fluid, and Alec was no exception.

The runes on Alec’s skin stood out darkly in the dim light of the room, and Magnus found it was his turn to gawk. There was a map made up of old scars and new runes on Alec’s body, and Magnus found his eyes tracing over the lines carefully, memorizing them. He recognized them, of course – there was the Parabatai rune, one for enhanced sight, another for sure-footedness. They were the Marks of a warrior, mostly scattered where Alec could easily activate them in a pinch; they were across his collar bone and shoulders, scattered down his arms. One for stamina showed at his waist, and Magnus had to rein his thoughts in quickly before they got the better of him.

“You’re staring,” Alec observed. His voice was soft, as if he couldn’t believe someone would ever look at him the way Magnus was now.

Magnus glanced up to meet Alec’s gaze slyly. “Can you blame me?” he asked.

Alec’s brow knit and he looked down at himself curiously, as if he hadn’t ever considered the possibility.

“And as long as we’re shedding layers,” Magnus added, leaning forward and pressing to fingers to the underside of Alec’s chin to make him meet his gaze. As soon as Magnus had a good look at him, he dropped the glamor that hid his real eyes from view. He could see Alec’s expression change from curious to something else – something engrossing. Magnus thought he could get lost in that look.

Magnus lost track of time for a bit after that, and somehow he found himself leaning over Alec, who was on his back on the bed in nothing but his underwear. Magnus had lost his jeans somewhere along the way as well, and he could feel Alec’s heart thudding under his lips. He rearranged himself so he was straddling Alec’s legs, and the Shadowhunter groaned under him.

“Magnus, please,” Alec whispered, his voice husky. His hands moved down Magnus’ back and under the hem of his briefs.

Manus smiled and leaned forward so he could kiss the Shadowhunter again. He reached down between them and palmed at Alec’s dick through his underwear, already damp from precome. There was a sharp intake of breath from Alec, and Magnus only smiled wider against his mouth. “You like that?” he asked, pressing his hand down.

Alec’s breath hitched again. “Yes,” he managed.

Magnus kissed him again, catching Alec’s lips between his teeth and exploring with his tongue. Alec’s grip on him tightened, and Magnus rolled his hips, relishing the friction against his cock. From the way Alec was reacting, he could tell he wasn’t the only one enjoying it.

“Are you teasing me on purpose?” Alec asked.

“Maybe,” Magnus said. He had a mischievous look in his eye when he met Alec’s gaze, and he wasted no more time shoving Alec’s underwear out of the way. “Feel free to stop me any time,” he added seriously when he saw the startled look on Alec’s face.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Alec said, looking up at Magnus with a mystified expression.

Magnus offered him a small smile and kissed him once before kissing a line from his collar bone, down his chest and abs, to his hips. One of Magnus’ hands remained at Alec’s chest, teasing at his nipples, while the other hand went to grip Alec’s dick, making Alec moan, his eyes falling closed and his hips bucking.

Magnus slowly stroked Alec’s cock for a moment, letting Alec get used to the idea, before he started kissing at the base. He heard Alec’s breath hiss out of him and made a mental note before finally taking Alec’s dick in his mouth; he didn’t take all of him, not yet, but kept stroking at the base while he swirled his tongue around the tip. The taste of precome was sharp in his mouth, but he ignored it, instead focusing on the sounds Alec was making as Magnus slowly bobbed on his dick.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, as if it were the only thing he could think to say.

The warlock glanced up at him and found Alec staring at him, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed. Magnus hummed at the sight, and the vibrations made Alec throw his head back against the pillows with a groan.

It wasn’t long before Alec’s breathing was truly ragged and Magnus had to hold his hips down to keep him from moving too much. Magnus hadn’t realized just how much effort Alec was putting into keeping quiet until the Shadowhunter finally started to make noise. He let out a string of swears as Magnus hollowed his cheeks and took Alec’s entire cock in his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex on the way. Magnus hummed and swallowed around Alec, the swears and moans from Alec going straight to his own ignored dick.

“Magnus,” Alec said, his voice breathy. “Magnus I’m-” Alec cut off with a groan.

Magnus didn’t need a warning – Alec was getting so worked up it wasn’t hard to guess he was close, so when Alec came down his throat he was prepared and swallowed every drop.

When Alec was finally finished, Magnus pulled off his cock and rubbed at Alec’s hips for a moment before Alec sat upright and pulled him up bodily to press their lips together hungrily. Magnus’ cock brushed against Alec’s thigh when he moved, and he made a sound that came out almost like a sob when Alec’s hand cautiously traveled down his side to his cock.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed against the Shadowhunter’s mouth. “ _Please_.”

Alec rolled so Magnus was on his back with Alec on his side beside him, his hand stroking slowly. “Is this okay?” he asked, pulling away just enough that he could watch for Magnus’ reaction.

Magnus opened his eyes to find Alec watching him, the look of adoration on his face enough to make Magnus wonder, not for the first time, what he’d done to deserve someone like Alexander Lightwood. Magnus smiled. “Better than okay,” he said. He pulled Alec down into another kiss and moaned when Alec’s thumb dragged across the tip of his dick.

If nothing else, Magnus couldn’t say Alec wasn’t a fast learner. Every time Magnus reacted, he could tell Alec was taking note and adjusting accordingly. Alec had moved to kissing his neck again, and the combined stimulation was almost too much to take. Magnus found himself repeating Alec’s name and _yes_ and _just like that_ , his hands raking up Alec’s back and through his hair until it _was_ too much and Magnus finally came, moaning Alec’s name.

“Good?” Alec asked.

He sounded so damn proud of himself that Magnus wanted to pretend to be annoyed with him, but he found he didn’t have the energy for that. “Yes, Alexander,” Magnus said. He pulled Alec up to him again and kissed him. It was sloppy and almost drunk in its carelessness, and Magnus relished every moment of it.

“I meant what I said,” Alec managed between kisses.

“Hmm?” Magnus asked. “What’s that?”

Alec pulled back only enough to be able to look Magnus in the eye, his breath still hot against Magnus’ mouth. “You’re perfect.”

He voice was so sincere and his expression was so open that Magnus didn’t know how to respond. “That’s not the word I’d use,” he said softly.

Alec shook his head. “I don’t care,” he said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ again. “It’s the word I’m going to use.”

“What did I do to deserve you, Alexander?” Magnus managed. Alec was half draped over him now, just kissing him slowly, as if they had all the time in the world.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [update i'm over here on tumblr please come talk to me](https://immafool.tumblr.com/)


End file.
